The Battle of Demons Run
by PeevsyPadfoot
Summary: Part 1 Demons run when a good man goes to war. The battle of Demons Run is one we all know- the doctor collected on his debts, gathering friends and allies. Just how many more people had he gathered from all across time and space? And of course what kind of time lord would he be if he didn't have the boy who lived fighting at his side?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me after a particularly amusing tumblr post. My first cross over so please be gentle. There will be many parts to this particular story but unfortunately they won't all be posted under the Harry Potter-Doctor who cross over section because it's going to involve characters from many other shows. I'll leave you to the first chapter than** **enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dad! Dad!" yelled the young boy as he came running into his father's study.

"Yes, James what is it?" Harry Potter asked, looking up from a case file he had open on his desk.

"Mum said to get you, there's a weird man to see you." James replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Weird? Weird how?" Harry asked as they began making their way to the front room.

"Well for starters, he's wearing a bow tie." James replied with a snort.

"Oh." Harry said, his tone giving off a sign of recognition.

Before James could say more about the strange guest however, they had reached the sitting room and there indeed sat a funny looking man, clad in tweed and a bow tie.

"Harry Potter." The man said with a lopsided smile.

"Doctor." Harry replied with a wide smile before moving forward giving the man a big hug.

"Daddy?" the tiny little red head asked, tugging on her father's pants.

"Yes Lil?" harry said looking down.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the doctor.

"This is the doctor, an old friend of mine." Harry replied with a smile.

"The doctor?" Albus asked, curiously, "Doctor who?"

At that the doctor let out a little giggle. Noticing the curious looks on his family's faces, Harry let out a small sigh and said, "Well I guess I should tell you how we met."

And so harry began recounting the affairs of his time with doctor. They had met the summer after Sirius had died. After a particularly nasty fight with his uncle, Harry had stormed out the house and began roaming the streets of Little Winging. That's when he saw the doctor, he wasn't hard to miss given the fact that he had been running straight at harry with his hair flapping about, a tall red head in tow. As he got closer he began shouting at Harry, saying some nonsensical things which Harry could not at the time make out, he did however get the gist of what the crazy man was saying and that was to run for his life. And so they ran and ran until they got to a blue police box at the end of Magnolia Crescent which, Harry was positive, had not been there before.

After entering the box and taking a breath, the doctor had introduced himself- and seemed oddly disappointed that Harry did not find the whole bigger on the inside thing shocking. The red head then introduced herself saying her name was Amy Pond. After a long, somewhat baffling conversation about Time Lords and magic, the doctor had offered to take Harry on a trip and promising to have him back before curfew.

Harry had spent nearly two weeks aboard the Tardis before the doctor dropped him back at Privet Drive, as promised just before curfew.

"And you never thought to mention this before?" Ginny asked, with a bewildered look at her husband.

"Well…" Harry said, awkwardly ruffling the hair at the back of his head, "It never came up! Besides I hadn't seen the Doctor since so I sort of forgot about it."

"This has been lovely! I'm afraid however that there is a reason for my sudden appearance, Harry Potter. I need your help." The Doctor said solemnly.

"Me? Why would you need my help?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh Potter. You're the boy who lived! Why not you?"

"But why? I mean what happened?"

"They've taken someone very close to me and I intend to get her back." The Doctor said with fire in his eyes. There was no mistaking that look, the time lord was furious beyond words. Harry knew at that moment that refusing would not be wise… besides, he owed the man a debt.

"I'll need a moment to pack a bag." Harry said with a slight nod of understanding. The Doctor had been there for him during the worst period of his life. He would not abandon an old friend in their time of need.

10 minutes later and with a promise to be back in time for dinner, Harry Potter stepped aboard the tardis and waved good bye to his family. They would see him in a few short hours but for him it might be weeks.

"Right then! Off we go!" the doctor shouted as he ran around the console flicking random buttons and pulling at levers, "But first, there's a few passengers that need picking up!"

 **Okay then! That's it for chapter 1. It's pretty short I know but the chapters will get progressively longer once the introductions are over. So like I said at the beginning, this story is going to be posted all over the place since this site has not given us much choice. If you liked then I suggest following my profile that way you'll get updates of all my posts. This will be one long story but posted as various one shots unfortunately. Until next time!**


	2. Not a chapter

**Hey guys! So this isn't a chapter, I just noticed that a lot of you followed the story and not my profile. Just a little reminder that this story will be posted as various one shots because of the multiple crossovers. Therefore you'll only get the story alerts if you follow my profile. This post is just to let those of you that followed the story know that there's been an update. It can be found on my profile, see The Battle of Demons Run Part 2.**


End file.
